notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Shredder
Giant Shredder is a game found in Smuggler's Bounty's Arcane Arcade. It features snowboarding through treacherous conditions, chased by two frost giants named Travis and Hunter. To start the game, the players contribute gold which will double at each checkpoint in the game. After the gold is entered and the players step into the rune circle, the players are transported to a long half-pipe like trail and are on snowboards. At the checkpoints throughout the game, signified by a big banner across the trail that says "Continue? OR Cash Out!" The players have the options to cash out (for double the money they put in) or continue. As soon as the players cross the check-point the trail changes slightly so every level is a new terrain. The game continues until all the players are dead, the players decide to cash out at a checkpoint, or until the giants have both been killed. Players health points and spells are all returned when they leave the game, but luck points spent in the game are spent for real. Mechanics The players can snowboard up to the giants and attack them normally, or they can opt to do either a sick trick or a super sick trick. Both tricks grant the player extra damage if they succeed but cause damage to the player if they fail. The players do a sick trick by doing a D16 acrobatics or athletics check and can then add an additional 3 D6 board damage to the damage they do normally, but failing means they beef it and take damage.A "so sick trick" Is a DC22 acrobatics or athletics check which results in an auto-crit. A failure means the player beefs it. If a player beefs they cannot take their second attack and their turn is done. The player must declare what they are aiming for before they roll. If they make a so sick or sick trick, the player must still roll to see if their attack hits and then roll for damage. When a player dies in the game, they reappear on a team members board, forcing the two to play in tandem unless the dead player decides to just quit losing their money. The formerly dead player gives the player -4 dexterity checks on the tricks rolls, but can still do attacks and take turns. When the group passes a check-point, the giants are tossed health potions from off-screen to restore health. Levels Level one is a long-trail reminiscent of a half-pipe. There are no real hazards on this course. Leaving level one, the players take a sharp turn on a curve and are greeted by the new terrain in level two. The trail turns into a cliff, with four very long rails about six feet apart from each other. The rails go from the top of the cliff to the bottom. Players must grind on these rails all the way down to the bottom. Beefing it on this level most likely means you end up falling into the abyss and dying. Level three is composed of a glade with a very narrow path. The players are forced to do a slalom. Additionally, the trees in the glade are swinging at the players as they snowboard through. Level four begins with the players hurtling down a hill which turns into a ski-jump, launching the players into the air. The entire level is played while soaring through the sky. If a player beefs here they will take the most damage out of any of the previous levels. At the end of the level they must stick the landing doing a super-sick trick or suffer the max falling damage. If the players manage to make a so-sick-trick landing and the Frost Giant(s) do as well, the players must just duke it out, no snowboards with the Frost Giants to see who wins. Category:Objects Category:Magic Items